And The Fire Shall Always Burn
by EmeraldandScarlet
Summary: Cedric is gone but true love never dies and Harry's just not the type to give up. While keeping memories of his lover alive, he decides to act upon them while he can and embarks on an adventure filled with peril, suspense, and hope... Harry’s POV.
1. Killing Loneliness

Title: And the fire shall always burn...  
Author: **EmeraldandScarlet**  
Summary: Cedric is gone but true love never dies and Harry's just not the type to give up. While keeping memories of his lover alive, he decides to act upon them while he can and embarks on an adventure filled with peril, suspense, and hope... Harry's POV.  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns these characters. I'm just trying to change their fates.  
Pairing: Cedric/Harry

**Chapter 1 - Killing Loneliness**

_There was a cold, plunging sensation in my stomach as I woke up this morning; though, since you're gone, all I dream about is the fire._

_Blue-white flames turning red in a simple, roughly hewn wooden cup. Two burnt pieces of parchment with our names, swaying one after another on that fateful night. We never had a choice. _

_I didn't choose to be "the-boy-who-wouldn't-die"; to have my parents murdered when I was just a toddler; to sport the damn scar on my forehead; hell, I didn't even choose to be a wizard! You, you didn't choose to fall in love with me, you just did, you could have had anyone at Hogwarts, yet you gave your heart to me, the one who brought about your fate, your downfall, on the forsaken graveyard in Little Hangleton. At the mere age of seventeen._

* * *

When I walked into that room at the bottom of the stairs, through golden gates, feeling awkward, you were standing with your hands behind your back, staring into the fire. I didn't know how to justify to you what had happened in the Great Hall. I just stood there looking at you, the Hufflepuff Champion. It struck me just how very handsome you were, with reflections of light and shadows dancing on your peaceful face: the face of an angel that has come down to earth. When I told you about the joke that destiny has played by naming me the fourth Triwizard champion, there was fire reflected in your beautiful grey eyes. Your eyes, filled with sadness. You looked at me and smiled, saying, 

'_I know you didn't put your name in! I believe you, even if no-one else does._'

Then, coming close to me, you leaned over and whispered, as though it took a lot of courage for you to be able to speak,

'_And I don't care what anyone says; I'll be there to watch over you._'

I glanced at you, your flushing cheekbones, your cherry red lips forming these words, and felt an irresistible urge to kiss you right then and there. Instead, I felt a touch of your hands on my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. You must have noticed me trembling, as with a slight smile you said, misinterpreting my reaction,

'_Don't be afraid, I care too much about you to let anyone hurt you._'

My mouth had gone dry and my heart was racing as I realized what you were saying. The softness of your voice was soothing, inviting. We were standing so close, chest to chest, that I could feel your breath, hot and sweet. I could hardly avoid your gaze and my mind was full of confused thoughts. My knees were swaying, making me weak as my chest was heaving with difficulty.

'_I'm not afraid! What do you care anyway, you hardly know me!_' I exclaimed harshly, barely recognizing my own voice.

'_I believe I know enough to know that you may feel lonely at times, even when you are surrounded by friends,_' you sighed '_I feel that way, too.'_

Your face being only a few inches away from mine, I felt light-headed from looking into your eyes and knew I was lost. I had to let you know, and it was now or never.

Plucking up the last of that legendary Gryffindor courage I said, '_Cedric, I love you.'_ I stared up at you, snitches fluttering in my stomach.

And instead of hexing me into oblivion, or simply letting go of me, your arms slipped around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace.

'_I love you too, Harry. If there was one good thing that came out of goblet tonight, it's the chance for me to tell you this. No matter what happens, whatever challenges we might face, I want us to be together. Always._'

'_Always,_' I replied, and seeing the world of sincerity within your eyes, I knew you meant every word.

I remember your face as you leaned close to me and kissed me softly, but with such passion that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Your mouth was warm, your lips chapped from the wind, and you tasted like salt and green leaves and a million miles of wild air. And as I felt your tongue against mine, I felt like I was flying. You were so beautiful.

We just stood there in silence, listening to each other's heartbeats, with a fire crackling merrily in the grate.

* * *

_Please be kind, leave a comment! Also looking for a reliable beta,if interested let me know at emeraldandscarlet at yahoo dot com_


	2. Love You Like I do

Title: And the fire shall always burn...  
Author:**EmeraldandScarlet**  
Summary: Cedric is gone but true love never dies and Harry's just not the type to give up. While keeping memories of his lover alive, he decides to act upon them while he can and embarks on an adventure filled with peril, suspense, and hope... Harry's POV.  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns these characters. I'm just trying to change their fates.  
Pairing: Cedric/Harry

**Chapter 2 – Love You Like I Do****  
**

I've tried to forget that deathly shade of green on your pale face, but your name still lingered in my head. Along with my memories, it was the only thing I had left, the only thing nobody could take away from me. Hermione told me that Ron's been avoiding me since his last visit to hospital wing when he heard me moaning your name in my sleep. All rumors had been proved to be true at once. I hoped they'd forgive me when they'd find out I had no intention of returning to Hogwarts next term or of spending the summer with the Dursleys at Privet Drive. I've got no home to go back to since the only one I ever had was destroyed on _that night_, too. The little house with the white picket fence with the rosebushes. The one you and I had talked so often about on those sunny afternoons by the lake. The home of our dreams. I remembered that your head had rested on my lap, and how heartily I had kissed your lips then. Our arms wrapped each other while our tongues found each other. You were drinking my kisses with thirst and I was drowning in you, falling into your deep grey eyes.

* * *

I walked through the half empty corridors of Hogwarts until I found a ghost with the wide-brimmed plumed hat and a very frilly shirt drifting through the Entrance Hall. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington acknowledged my presence and smiled, 

'_Good evening, Harry!_'

'_Evening, Nick. I've been looking for you. Got a moment to spare?_ '

'_Why, it's not like I haven't got eternity to waste away. How may I help you?_' asked Nearly Headless Nick gliding along by my side.

'_Look, you told me last night that he won't come back_', I swallowed hard, '_that Cedric would have gone on. Well, I've been doing some thinking since and I wonder if you could tell me if there's a way of finding out where he had gone, like tracking a soul, I mean if the dementors can draw a soul from a body, then it means that souls do leave a trace, right?_'

I looked at Gryffindor ghost expectantly, while he seemed rather annoyed by my lengthy babble as he replied shrugging so that his nearly severed head wobbled slightly,

'_Harry, if you remember, I also told you that, as it happens, I do not know much about the mystery of death, not much at all, I'm afraid. Yes, all wizards have a soul which, if not altered, will go further in time, leaving the body behind. Those who are not afraid to part with their bodies,_'Nick paused, fiddling thoughtfully with a silvery feather on his hat, and then continued,'_they, though unseen, can still be heard by seers, but to hold onto someone's soul, well, it's not a natural thing to do._'

'_Oh, but it's not like that, Nick_' I replied quickly, seeing that this conversation was taking a wrong turn. '_I was just hoping there may have been a device of some sort, to communicate, or even better to follow through to the other side, you know, without actually being a seer, or…dead._'

'_Well, there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is known to contain a passage between this world and the one beyond, a gate of some sorts but only very learned wizards are ever granted an access to it, as they study such matters there._'

'_So, then one can go through, to the other side –_'

'_Harry, it's not going in that could be most perilous, it's finding the way out._' Nick interrupted, looking suspiciously at me, with his head tilted; looking like it was just about to loll off.

'_What exactly do you have on your mind, young master? Since master Diggory's death, you don't look quite yourself. You must let him go, by denying, you're hurting both of you. Grief and sorrow can sometimes make people do strange things. Perhaps, you should talk about it to headmaster Dumbledore, before you do anything you might later regret._'

'_Dumbledore's got already enough on his shoulders, after the speech last night; he's done Cedric justice, openly telling everyone Voldemort's back. From now, the ministry's going to be breathing down his neck, I suppose. Judging from the look on Fudge's face, he seemed infuriated; he'd have preferred to keep it nice and hidden until the day there's a Dark Mark upon his own house, I think. No, for once, this is something I've got to deal with on my own. So, that gate you were telling about -_'

'_If you absolutely must know, Harry,_'the ghost sighed,'_there is someone who could perhaps answer your questions, better than I would_'

'_Who is it Nick, where can I find that person?_'

'_Harry, most wizards who preoccupy themselves with the secrets of Death, are the Dark Arts adepts. I've heard Bloody Baron once mention a hag who deals with the Inferi._'Nick shuddered.'_Perhaps she'll be able to help you. She's known to hang around the Knockturn Alley_'

'_How would I find her?_ '

'_It's not you, Harry, who will find her; she'll know how to find you._'Suddenly, a silvery tear glistened on Nick's cheek that he quickly waved off. '_I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you. You have a noble heart, would have made a fine knight, you would. I never forgot the favor you granted me by showing up at my Deathday party._'

'_It's all right, Nick. The pleasure was mine, it was fun, really._'I lied, trying to cheer him up. '_Well, I'd better be off to London then. The train leaves in an hour and a half._'

'_You are much too determined, Harry, even for a Gryffindor, may it be your strength and not your weakness. I know I'd just waste my time in attempting to dissuade you. However, at the very least, I expect that you will be careful. Good luck and may Godric's courage be with you_'

'_Thanks, Nick_' I smiled at the ghost as he quickly disappeared through a wall, leaving me alone in the hall.

After four years spent in the wizarding world, I was well aware of the danger I would be running by setting off on my own to Knockturn Alley, let alone meeting a Dark Arts practicing hag and following her advice, whatever it was worth. However, the numbing pain I felt at your loss was dissipating a bit at the thought of finding you again, through whatever means necessary.

I decided to take a short stroll across the grounds before boarding the train at Hogsmeade, and when I walked out, a bright ray of sun blinded me for a moment. I closed my eyes and all I could see was you, just like you were a week ago when we stood there, on these same front steps, in our last embrace. Only it was at dusk and the wind was blowing wild, ruffling your hair and we had no doubt we would have our arms around each other again as soon as we'd come out of the maze. How little did we know that the brief kiss we shared, before rushing off to the Quidditch pitch, would be our last.

I braced myself and began walking towards the Great Lake. Each and every step I took echoed your name and the images of you came rushing in my mind, wherever I looked.

Soon, I left Hogwarts castle behind me, unchanged, untouchable, and unmoved as ever, a true bastion that radiated such a concentration of magical energy that on a clear sunny day like this, its stone foundation looked dazzling against a pale cloudless sky. There was a cool breeze coming from the lake. The little stone bench where you and I had spent so many afternoons cuddling together, away from annoying glances, and curious stares, looked same as always. I sat down and looked at the lake, where peaceful waves quietly lapped the sand. If only you were sitting there beside me like you used to, with your arm gently wrapped around me; if only I could rest my head on your shoulder.

'_Cedric, my Cedric_' I whispered. And the pain cut through me like a knife, bringing tears to my eyes, tears that I tried to fight back and that filled my eyes proving me weak once again. I took off my glasses, quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve and put glasses back on, restoring the sharp picture of the world. I shuddered as I heard the heavy sound of footsteps and Hagrid's voice calling,

'_Hello, Harry, thought I migh' find yeh here_'

Looking up, I saw Hagrid, beaming at me, holding out a small bundle to me.

'_Mind if I sit down, jus' taking 'em fer a walk fer firs' time._' Something moved inside the bundle as Hagrid half unwrapped it, '_Fluffy jus' had pups las' night, beau'iful, aren' they?_' and he proudly showed me three tiny two-headed pups.'_Course they take after their dad, Fang, don' they, black and all?_'

I smiled, for the first time since days, and reached out my hand to stroke little creatures that tried to snap at my fingers. It seemed almost unreal that something like birth could still take place in this world and life went on as usual, even without you.

'_Well, hope yeh don' mind me comin' here. Jus' that I saw yeh sit here alone, yeh know, thought I'd come and check on yeh 'fore yeh leave_'

I sat gazing forward at the lake, resting my chin on my hands.

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

'_Sorry,_' he said. '_But it's that sad – knew Diggory lad since his firs' day at Hogwarts an' he never looked happier than this pas' year. I admit that when I saw yeh two together behin' tha' Quidditch shed, I knew yeh had special summat goin' on, cared 'bout each othe' yeh did_' , Hagrid looked down at me, with a small smile.

'_An' I told Ron, yeh better change yer ways, I said. Yer dad, he's muggle lovin' but at times muggles can be hatin' too. Don' yeh go bashing Harry now when he needs yeh mos'._'

I shrugged,'_Ron said he doesn't fancy blokes and wants nothing to do with someone who does_'

'_Well, yeh don' fancy giants an' yeh look at me like yer me friend, don't yeh? 'Sides two blokes together, tis common 'mongst wizards. Yeh two could have had kids, yeh know, Gryffindor himself had two dads. An' look at me mom, was a woman, wasn't she, and jus' left righ' after I was born, didn't she? Left me dad heartbroken, too. Tell yeh Harry, yeh and yer Diggory chap woulda ve made great parents, yeh would_'

The pain of thinking of what could have been and what will never be, hit me hard. We were never even given a possibility to discuss having a family of our own, focusing on the tournament and the school years ahead of us and leaving issues like that for the future. The future that would never come; the future that now, along with your life, has been erased from this timeline.

Guilt embraced me in its icy-cold arms. Memories of you lying dead on the ground flashed before my eyes. The cold, silent rage of the monster; the blinding flash of light. I never meant to hurt you. I finally had someone that I wanted to protect, but when I failed to, I realized how much a failure I was. I screwed up my face against the howl of agony fighting to get out of me.

'_He told me to go on alone but I wouldn't! He trusted me and I failed him! Cedric trusted me!_' I shouted out loud, feeling a stinging feeling prickling in my eyes. I blinked and stared up at the blue sky. Now my throat was burning, too. I wished Hagrid would look away but instead he patted me on the back '_Shh... shh… tis wasn't yer fault, Harry_' He tried to calm me'_Yeh were doin' a righ' thing. It was Voldemort! He des'roys ev'r'thin', tha's jus what he does_' he looked gravely at me.'_It was him. Knew he'd be back, never trusted him gone away fer good, yeh know_'

I continued to look out at the lake, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. I felt my heart wrench inside me as the feeling of frustration and uncertainty was overwhelming every inch of my body.

'_An' if yeh keep blaming yerself, then he wins. Jus' like when he opened the Chamber an' blamed me Aragog for that lass' death. Worryin' will drive yeh mad. But yeh'll be all righ', Harry. Take me word fer it, yeh will be._ ' and after patting my back again, Hagrid got up and walked away in the direction of his hut with the bundle of puppies under his arm.

I slid stiffly off the bench and stretched, taking a deep breath, before heading for the lake.

As I drew nearer, I could hear the waves clashing with shore. It brought back memories of the Triwizard tournament. I remembered how happy and relieved you looked when you took my hand, pulling me out of the water and wrapping that nice warm towel around me. As you leaned over me, I couldn't help but notice your bulging crotch and when I looked at you, there was a spark in your eyes. Making me thirsty with desire. You gave me your honest smile, and as a cool breeze blew a few stray strands of your wet hair across your face, you whispered to me, grinning,

'_You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place to find a warm bath, a bottle of firewhisky, and a very horny Hufflepuff ready and waiting for you tonight, 'cause tonight we'll celebrate_'

I stood silently watching the smooth surface of the water, and I could almost feel your warm hug.

'_I'll try to make it up to you, love, I'm coming to get you, Cedric, and you'd better believe me when I say that_', I whispered back to you.

* * *

_Please be kind, leave a comment! Also looking for a reliable beta,if interested let me know at emeraldandscarlet at yahoo dot com_


End file.
